You are my everything
by Sumelda Lourens
Summary: Nessie comes to find her true love after 20 years. the fairytale of Renesmee and Jacob
1. Chapter 1

_ shut the door to his volvo, i peeped through the windom and saw a dark man, with beautiful brown eyes filled with sadness. we dove off._

I gasped for air as i woke from my confusing dream. The past few months i kept on dreaming the same dream over and over. Everytime i thought of it around daddy he just hissed and i quickly thought of something else. there was something they didn't tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Daddy shut the door to his Volvo, i peeped through the window and saw a dark man, with beautiful brown eyes filled with sadness. we dove off._

I gasped for air as i woke from my confusing dream. The past few months i kept on dreaming the same dream over and over. Overtime i thought of it around daddy and he just hissed and i quickly thought of something else. there was something they didn't tell me.

We lived in New York, Alice and Jasper lived with us. I heard daddy and Alice talking about moving, to a place called Seattle.

"Nessie is thinking of finding him, she knows we're hiding something from her". Daddy told Alice.

"Well Edward, maybe its a good thing, they are made for each other, and you know he'll never hurt her".

"I know Alice, but i want her to have a choice!" I ran to my room, I wanted to know what happened and why are they so secretive.

I fell on my bed and began to watch How i met your mother.

I must've fallen asleep, i looked through the window and saw it had gotten dark outside. The house was silent. i walked out of my room to find a letter on the couch.

_We have gone hunting, we'll be back in a few hours_

_Love you..._

"That's strange". They have never went hunting without me. I went to the fridge and got me some grapes to eat. I love eating fruit, from my human half, but my vampire side obviously loved blood.

"Were home!" i heard momma say as they walked through the door.

"Honey we need to talk to you" i heard daddy say from the living room. I went to them and sat on the couch across from them.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we have been here for too long, people are starting to suspect what's going on. So we're thinking of moving back to forks" I could see momma was a little exited to go, but daddy flinched when she said the word "forks". We lived there the first few months of my life. when we moved i was 3 months old, but looked 3 years old. Now im 20 years old, but I look 16.

"So when are we leaving?"

"We are leaving in two days, so from next week you will be attending high school as a 16-year-old girl". Daddy said. This will be my first time attending public school, because here in New York the sun shines almost everyday. So daddy took it upon himself to teach me.

Somehow it felt like going home, although i have never lived there. By the morning of moving day, everything was packed. Guess that's the good thing about living with vampires.

We drove to Forks with daddy's car. I fell asleep in the car, i loved sleeping in the car.

I woke from a bump. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the clouds as thick as a blanket in the sky. "I'm going to miss the sun" I didn't realize i said it aloud when momma turned around from her seat in front to face me.

"Don't worry honey, you'll get used to it" I saw daddy smiling through the rearview mirror. Guess it was an inside joke. 'We're here"

I looked through the window to see a big mansion, only made of glass windows. We have never lived in such a big house since I was born. "Is this our new home?"

I heard daddy chuckle. "No baby, this is where Grandpa and Grandma, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie will be staying, I'll take you to our house in a moment. We climbed out of the car, I stood there in awe of this beautiful house. When i went inside Rosalie almost choked me.

"Nessie!"

"Uhm Rose... you you're choking me" i tried to say, she quickly let go. She looked at me, as if looking if she broke one of my bones. Because i was half human, i was almost just as fragile. And i knew she sometimes forgot, because we never saw each other a lot.

"Sorry Nessie. I forgot" i wanted to reply, but i felt myself lifting up in the air.

"Emmet! Put me down!" i screamed at him playfully. Man how i missed his laugh. I was so glad to know we're all living together. Daddy used to tell me stories of them all living together. Daddy always told me stories, even about him meeting my mom, and how Alice knew that she was coming.

Daddy rearly talked about the days in Forks. And momma always had a mained expression when i said the word Forks.

"Let me show you where my room was" daddy said and i followed him up the staircase. On the wall i saw graduation caps, just like in our old house. He led me into a room full of books and music. In the middle of the room was a big golden bed.

I heard a knock on the door and saw Grandpa Carlisle peeping through. "I thought i heard a little angel talking" I ran to him and sprung into his arms like a little girl.

"Grandpa!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Hallo Nessie, I've missed you" I gave him one last hug and went to Grandma Esme.

"Hay sweet pea" She kissed me on the forehead.

We went to the cottage and Alice took me to my new room. Black and pink, it was like my own house in there, i had a huge bed with a T.V on the wall. She opened big doors and walked through them. i walked after her into my new closet. "i know its a little too much, but now that we're living here again this is all yours!"

"Oh Alice! Thank you, thank you thank you!" i gave her a big hug. i didnt have any other words to say than that. it was breath taking! Momma walked into the closet.

"Looks like your fasion sence is not from me" she said and began to laugh.

"Dont worry Bella, we'll get there with you, just hold on" but as me and Alice already knew, momma secretly liked it to look beautiful, especially when daddy were around. They are lik two in love teenagers that can't get enough of each other.

"Bella!" i heard daddy calling momma from the kitchen.

"i, i have to go" Alice said and followed momma out of my room. i didnt care about them this time, all i could think about was my new room. i looked around and took it in. i still didnt have any words.

"Renesmee" daddy called me, oh this is not going to be good. He never calls me on my name. i walked out of my room, turning aroud to make sure it didnt dissapear and went to my daddy. Before i could enter the room, i smell a woodsy scent coming from the livingroom.

i looked upto see a boy, dark skin with brown eyes and black hair. he was so beautiful, i felt myself blush and let my hair tangle down my face so he wont see it. daddy heard my thoughts and hissed. what's that all about?


End file.
